


Get Rhythm

by ZeroGiven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGiven/pseuds/ZeroGiven
Summary: Maggie surprises Alex with a new toy. Smut with a little bit of feeling :)





	Get Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Anything written inside double quotation marks indicates a text message. 
> 
> I’m still knocking some rust off of my writing, so please be kind :)

My cell phone rings loudly from my nightstand, pulling me from my dreams. I groan and blindly reach for the offending item. It's a text from Maggie, probably letting me know she's home from work.

“”I want you.””

My eyes pop as I read Maggie’s text message. I wipe the sleep from eyes and read it again. "What?" I ask to my empty bedroom. Am I dreaming? Maggie is a bold person, but she's never been this bold over the phone. I sit up in bed and turn on the bedside lamp, glancing at the alarm clock I realize it's 2am. Is she drunk? I chuckle as I type my response ""Somebody is in a good mood. Have you been drinking?""

""Nope. I'm horny for you, Alex.””

Oh fuck. She's serious.

I close my eyes and tightly squeeze my legs together as a wave of arousal hits me. I have no idea what brought this on, but I really don't care at the moment.

""I want you to fuck me.””

My clit immediately tightens and I suppress the urge to touch myself.

""I want it bad, Alex.””

I clear my throat nervously and type a reply ""Tell me what you want.”” We’ll, that sounds lame. I have no idea how to sext and I didn’t know Maggie liked that sort of thing. Granted we've only dated for a couple of months and haven't even said 'I love you', but she doesn't seem like the type.

""I want your big cock inside me.""

"Oh fuck.” I groan and fall back into the pillows. She introduced me to the idea of using a strap on, I've used toys before, just never with a partner. I hate to think that I've missed out on something so fucking wonderful for so long. ""Tell me how you want it."" My hands are shaking as I send the reply.

""Hard and fast.””

I can no longer resist and quickly slip my fingers inside my panties. I groan and throw my head back as I begin to circle my clit. My phone chimes, signaling another text.

""I left you a surprise in the nightstand.""

What? I pull my hand away and slide open the drawer. I gasp as I realize she really did leave me a surprise. My hand shakes as I pull out the dildo and leather harness "Holy shit." Maggie has always had the honor of wearing it, and that's an honor I'm happy to give her. She can make me come harder and longer than anyone I’ve ever known. I love that she has that power over me. I mentioned earlier in the week that I would like to try it. She grew quiet and simply said 'okay'. She never mentioned it again and I assumed I crossed a line. I had no idea she was planning to buy me one, much less text at 2AM, wanting me to use it.

I smile brightly at the deep crimson toy and carefully run my fingers along the thick shaft. Apparently Maggie thinks I would be well hung.

""I'm so wet for you, Alex. I know you're wet for me.””

Before I can respond, Alex sends another text ""I want to come while you're inside of me."" She’s so sexy when she talks like that. ""Put it on and come fuck me.""

I don't need any more encouragement. I jump out of bed and quickly strip out of my pajamas and underwear. I hastily pull the harness over my hips and secure the dildo in its place. I tap it, causing it to sway slightly and I can’t stop the childish giggle.

“How the hell am I gonna hide this?" I realize its bigger than I originally thought, at least eight inches. All of my jeans are skin tight and I don't even own a pair of baggy sweat pants. “Think.” I mutter as I glance around the room before digging into one of Maggie’s dresser drawers. I slip on a pair of black basketball shorts and tuck my new package inside, groaning as it presses against me.

I can hear my phone chime with another text message. ""Alex, I'm waiting.””

I scramble into the rest of my clothes, grab my car keys and bolt for the door.

()

Choosing to bypass the elevator, I bound up the stairs in giddy, nervous excitement. I pause in front of Maggie’s door and catch my breath. I raise a shaky hand and knock, jumping back as the door swings open immediately.

My chest heaves as Maggie looks me up and down with pure lust written across her beautiful features. Her eyes linger on the bulge and she smirks. "Get in here." She growls and roughly grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me inside her apartment. She slams the door and pushes me against the wood, placing her hands on either side of my head "Ive been thinking about you all day at work. The way your ass looks in jeans, the sexy way you push the sleeves of your shirt to your elbows, and those damn boots you wear.” Maggie takes my hand and forces it inside of her pants. I moan as my fingers easily glide through her pussy.

She pulls her tank top over her head and tosses it to the side. "Feel how wet I am?" She licks at the column of my neck and I throw my head against the door, groaning at the overload of sensation. “Ive been like this all day. Just thinking about you fucking me with that cock is enough to make me come." She reaches between us and roughly pulls at the string of my shorts. "I can't wait to feel you bucking against me, inside of me." She loosens the knot and I grip her shoulders, trying not to collapse. “I want to ride you." Maggie forces the clothing down my legs and grabs at the toy proudly hanging at my thighs. "I want you to fuck me, Alex.” She pushes the hilt against my clit and my knees threaten to give out. “I want you to treat me like a dirty girl.” She gently strokes the shaft and I feel every bit of tortuously slow movement.

“Jesus!” I gasp and lean heavy against the door. My head swims and I feel myself tremble. I realize with a jolt that I feel like a virgin again. Do I even know how to have sex with this thing?

Maggie pulls away from me and slowly slides her pajamas down her long, tone legs. I bite my lip at the sight of her purple lace panties. "Don’t make me wait, darling.”

I hesitate and Maggie easily notices. She leans into me and kisses my neck softly. “I can slow down if you want.” Maggie says quietly and smiles. “It doesn’t have to be like this, darling. It’s just you and me.” I love that she can read me so well. She knows just what to say at just the right time. I've fallen hard for this woman that understands me so well. "I want this, and I trust you, but if you don’t want it anymore...”

I hesitate again, feeling her eyes on me. “I want this, Mags. I just... I’ve never used one before,” I motion at the toy between my legs. “I’m nervous. I love this pace and tone, but I don’t want to hurt you.” I admit quietly and stare at the scar on her shoulder, trying to distract myself.

I feel her hand on the leather at my waist, and I swallow, afraid I’ve lost my chance. “I trust you, Alex.” I meet her gaze and nod in relief that she isn’t removing the harness. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I’m sorry if I killed the mood.” I say timidly, albeit thankful that she understands.

“Don’t apologize.” She steps back slowly, her eyes watching me as she strips off her panties. “I want you to enjoy this as well.” She bends, revealing her wet pussy and thighs.

Oh, fuck I’m really enjoying this. “I am.” My voice croaks as I speak, bewitched by her naked body and sultry movement. I touch the toy between my legs, pressing it against myself.

“Well, then...” Maggie sits in an oversized chair and leans back, her eyes intently on me. She smirks and hooks her leg over the arm of the chair, exposing her dripping center. “What are you waiting for?”

My nostrils flare as I breath deeply. I feel my confidence return and I quickly kick my shoes off and step out of my shorts. I pull the shirt over my head as I move toward her. She looks up at me as I loom over her, her dark eyes swimming with arousal. She clenches the arms of the chair as I slowly drop to my knees in front of her. I breath in her heady scent and nip at her thighs, teasing her soft flesh. Her hips buck against my face and I grip her legs tightly, pinning her down. I softly circle her clit with my tongue, barely touching her.

“Don’t tease, baby.” I lick harder, eagerly obeying her request. She moans as I continue devouring her, my tongue setting a quick, but uneven pace. “Alex, I need you inside of me.'' I look up at her as my tongue drags along her clit. She knows I want her to beg, just as I've begged her in the past. “Please baby, I want your cock inside of me.”

I feel a shiver run down my spine. Smirking, I pull away from her and slide my fingers through her slick folds. Gathering her come on my fingers. I stroke my cock, coating it with her essence. She watches me, her mouth falling open. “Damn.”

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream." I murmur and slowly stroke myself, making her squirm with wanton lust. I stand and gently glide the tip along her pussy before pushing inside her. I watch and feel for any signs of discomfort.

“You’re doing good, darling.” The quiet bit of encouragement emboldens me and I push deeper. Maggie moans and leans further into the chair. “God, yes.” Her nails drag along the chair as she readily takes every inch of the toy. 

“So beautiful,” I whisper. I set a slow rhythm, gently rocking in and out of her. “You like this?”

Maggie gasps and nods her head, her hands cupping my face. “So good.” She pushes against me, encouraging me further.

"Tell me, Maggie. Tell me you like being fucked like a slut.” I demand and continue with a deeper, harder motion. I grope her breast, squeezing and pinching her nipple.

"I like this, I’m your slut!” She grinds out through clenched teeth. "Don't stop!” She drapes her other leg over the side of the chair, opening herself fully. "I love when you fuck me.” I grip her thighs tightly and increase the speed of my hips, pulling her down to meet my thrusts. "Don't stop! Right there!" She throws her head back and begins to roll her hips into mine, the fluid motion sends the dildo against my throbbing clit. “Harder! You're so fucking deep inside of me.”

I move my hands to the back of the chair and use it as leverage to stroke deeper inside her. Her body begins to tremble as she continues to grind into me. “Just like that, Daddy.” She whimpers and grips the leather harness around my waist. and pulls my hips further into herself. “You're fucking cock is so big!" Maggie’s body begins to tense with her approaching orgasm. She looks at me through hooded eyes. 

“Come, for me." I continue to thrust hard and fast, watching her breasts bounce and sway with each stroke. I can feel the waves of my orgasm begin, but I ignore it. I’m far too mesmerized by her pleasure to focus on my own.

“Mmm, you like seeing them bounce, daddy?” Maggie cups her breasts together, teasing her own nipples. She releases herself and grabs the back of the chair, allowing me to look openly. I feel myself throbbing, inching closer and closer to orgasm as I fuck her into the chair. “I’m getting close.” Maggie reaches for me, but I push her hand away roughly.

“Dirty girls like you don’t get to touch.” I slam her hands to the back of the chair, pinning her in place. She quirks an eyebrow at my uncharacteristic display of dominance. She struggles against me and I tighten my grip, not allowing her to move. She nods at the unasked question in my eyes, letting me know she’s comfortable with being restrained.

“Fuck.” She draws the word out, making it the sexiest sound I’ve ever heard. She undulates beneath me, her hips slapping loudly against mine. I can feel her pussy tightening around my cock, making it difficult to move. “Don’t...stop.” She arches away from the chair as her body goes rigid. “Alex!” She screams my name and sags against the chair with a weak whimper. “Fuck.” Her chest is heaving and her body, now shining with sweat, continues to jerk with aftershocks.

I look down and watch as I slowly pull the dildo out. Her come slowly drips from the tip and onto the hardwood floor. “Damn." I breath and close my eyes, searing that erotic image into memory.

“Damn.” Maggie echoes my sentiment with a breathy laugh.

“That was the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever done." I look from my toy and back at Maggie, lust still written across her face. "You are so sexy when you let go like that.” I release her wrists and lean over her, kissing her chest and neck. She’s quiet as her breathing settles and I can tell she’s lost in thought. I start to worry that I crossed a line when her eyes finally find mine. She stares at me a moment and my breath catches as she smiles at me. “Is everything okay?”

“Just wondering where my shy, timid lover went?” Maggie leans forward and gently pushes me away before I can question further. "I think I’m corrupting you.” She slides from the chair to her knees In front of me. I swallow hard as she turns on her knees and leans over the chair. Gripping the cushion with her hands, she turns back to me. "I hope you're ready for round two." Maggie leans back and grinds against the toy, my own orgasm is still close to the edge.

"Fuck, Maggie, you don't know what you do to me.” I place my hands on her shoulders and push into her. "You're so fucking sexy on your knees like this..." I thrust into her sharply and remain deep in her tight pussy.

“More!” She whines loudly.

“...begging me to fuck you..." I pull out and repeat my earlier action. She begins clawing at the cushion. “...and screaming my name when you come." I thrust and hold again, before continuing at a rapid pace.

Maggie whimpers with every thrust and the chair begins to lift and bang loudly against the floor. “Harder!" She chants without abandon. "Harder!''

I drag my nails down her back and begin to message the soft flesh of her ass. “I know you’re close.” I slap her ass, leaving a slight mark. “I want you to come for me like a naughty whore.”

“Oh god, please. Again.” She begs without regard. “Please, spank me.” She begins touching her clit and I slap her again. “I’m gonna come on your cock, daddy!” She grinds hard against me, bouncing on my new favorite toy.

“Come, Maggie!” I pull her hair with one hand, and hold her hip with the other. “I want to feel your tight pussy clench around my cock.” I slap her ass again, squeezing harshly before letting go. “Come like a good little slut.” I push her back down and lean over her. My muscles burn and a cramp is starting in my left leg. I don’t let the pain slow me down. I continue fucking her with a primal lust.

"Oh fuck!'' Maggie cries and quickly reaches her second climax, her hips pressed tightly to mine as she rubs her clit. She crumples into the chair with a lazy grin. She’s panting heavily and still clawing at the cushion, her knuckles white with exertion. “Alex,” She whispers my name in such a reverent tone, that I find myself fighting sudden emotion. “My Alex.” She whispers again.

I slow my hips and let her ride the warm waves as much as she can. I dip my head and begin to lay open mouthed kisses at the small of her back, working my way up her spine, finally reaching her ear and dipping my tongue inside. My hands wrap around her stomach and slowly move to cup her breasts, my breath lacing her ear as I speak in Spanish. "Tú eres mi corazón, Maggie. Me enamoré tan fuerte y tan rápido por ti."

“Say it again.” She murmurs through her lazy smile. I repeat the words in Spanish, and a tremor runs through her body.

I know Maggie doesn't speak Spanish, and that its wrong to say those words for the first time in a language my lover doesn't understand. I simply couldn't stop myself. I love this woman. I love everything about her.

"Alex,” Maggie lifts her head and kisses me gently. "Take me to the bedroom."

()

I lean back into the pillows as Maggie straddles my thighs, the dildo resting against her clit. "You're so beautiful, Alex." She softly strokes my cheek and smiles down at me. The lust is still prominent in her eyes, but its now mixed with something else. Something I can't place. I almost want to say it's love, but I refuse to get my hopes up. My hands move to gently caress her thighs as she leans down to kiss me. The mood from earlier has been toned down, she's no longer craving for it to be hard and fast. She's no longer the wild animal that wants to be fucked. She's become this sensual and tender woman in a blink of an eye.

Maggie pulls away from the kiss and grinds her clit into the dildo before slowly lowering herself onto it. I allow her to set an even and slow pace, never breaking eye contact. "Can you come like this?" She asks softly. I nod my head and she continues to grind her hips into mine, the hilt crashing against my center, bringing my orgasm closer to the edge. She places her hands onto mine and squeezes tightly.

My heart is screaming for me to tell her how I feel, my head is screaming for me to protect myself. I've said those words before and they just hung there with no response. I really don't want to mess this up with Maggie. I want her to be my fairytale come true. I want something bigger, something better with her. I want everything with her.

"Come with me, Alex.” She moves a hand between my breasts, supporting herself as she continues to rock against my hips. "I want you to come with me. I want to watch, darling." She takes her other hand and holds mine over her breast. I begin to softly knead her firm nipple between my fingers. I plant my feet on the bed and begin to rock my hips in time with hers. "Yes, baby. Don't stop" Her long, dark hair falls around us like a curtain and I’m captivated by her passion filled expression. 

I press my palm to her cheek, stroking her lips with my thumb. “Maggie,” I struggle to focus as my orgasm begins, I fight to keep my eyes open and locked with hers as I'm sent over the edge. Maggie groans and squeezes her legs over mine as her orgasm crashes over her. Her quaking body collapses onto mine and I wrap my arms tightly around her, holding her trembling body against mine as I struggle to catch my breath. She continues to grind her hips slowly, gently coaxing a second orgasm out of me. “I can’t.” I whimper softly. 

“I’ve got you,” Maggie cradles me gently to her body. “Just let go, sweet girl.” Her fingers carefully tangle through my hair. “Come for me.” I shiver with heavy emotion as her protective nature comes forward.

“Maggie!” Her hips pin me to bed as my orgasm shakes me. I can feel her hard nipples pressed tightly against my breasts as my toes curl. I cling tighter to her lithe form and hang on as my orgasm slowly comes to an end. She begins to whisper in my ear and I'm unable to focus on her words as my body jerks with warm pleasure.

Why haven't I been with women my entire life?

After our breathing has calmed, Maggie raises her head and gently presses her lips to mine "So beautiful." She murmurs and kisses me again, her tongue softly stroking mine.

She carefully slides off the strap on, moaning at the loss. She stops briefly to place a soft kiss on the tip before quickly tugging it down my legs. It falls to the floor with a loud clatter. She slowly begins to kiss her way up my body, pausing at each breast and giving each equal attention with her tongue. She moves to lay by my side with an arm over my middle. I release a deep breath and pull the blankets over us.

“Thank you for my surprise.” I say softly and snuggle further under the blankets, allowing myself to be surrounded by the warmth of my lover.

Maggie chuckles. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I glad you loved it." I smirk down at her and she blushes. The red tinge on her cheeks are making her dark eyes sparkle.

"You were wonderful." She smiles sweetly and kisses me softly. "Alex, what did you whisper earlier, it was Spanish?"

Crap!

"I can't remember." It's a weak lie and we both know it. I turn my head and focus on the window as the sun begins to rise over the horizon.

"Okay.” She settles into my side and rests her head on my shoulder. I know she’s not giving up that easily.

I can practically hear the wheels turning in her head as we both stare out the window as the sky is slowly transformed with, pink purple and orange. The bright colors acting as the signal for a new day. A new start. I roll my eyes at the cliche.

“Do you know what I realized tonight? When I was quiet for a minute?” There’s a tremor in her voice and instinctively hold her tighter. “I realized that I had discovered this beautiful, smart, sexy and protective woman that holds my heart in her hand.” My heart flutters as I process her words. “I also discovered she’s clever enough to find a way to express her love without the other person knowing it.”

“You knew? My voice is thick, garbled with emotion. “I have your heart?”

“I know words of love when I hear them, darling.” Maggie sits up in bed and I realize her eyes are watering. “I love you, Alex Danvers. Please don’t ever feel like you have to hide with me.”

My heart leaps and pounds heavily as she admits her feelings for me. She knew what I said all along. That's why her mood changed when we moved to the bedroom. “I didn’t want to hide, I was just so scared.” I wipe the tears from her face, both of us grinning like fools. I wrap my arms around her neck and crash our lips in a heated kiss that's filled with love and devotion, a promise for the future. My heart swells with pride and joy as tears begin to sting my eyes. "I love you, Maggie.”

She smiles, displaying the dimples I love so much. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still trying to find a nice level of kinkiness for my fics, and I appreciate any and all feedback :) I don’t think this is kinky at all, but I don’t want to turn any of you guys off either.   
> Thanks!


End file.
